battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria c nox
my another oc i Backstory ' born in mega city like one of many mass-produced kid, the girl who has first name aria at first, fairly remarkable. as skilled fighter who defeated crazy dog aria was lucky enough when she save scientist live form leopard. As friend, she was left to physic awakened by the scientist, both physically and emotionally more powerful. It took time for her to recover, but, as she did, she grew to powerful psycho user who will fight for what it had done to her. In this state, she was happened upon by a group of telekinesis user, and one of their leaders, dragunox. dragunox took an interest in aria and accepted her into their ranks, which worked against both demon and evil human as a special force group of sorts. Over time, aria became increasingly close with dragunox; their relationship eventually became good partner. they both defeated giant together and slain a lot of evil human. However, dragunox treated her like sister, and he die in time fight off shadow medusa Shortly afterwards, she abandoned the group and kept to herself for quite some time to training and give her body to science who make her become cyborg and give her powerful armor, mental health and power higher and higher. With little regard for herself or her own safety, she acted in progressively self-constructive and heroic ways, interacting with space dragon and celestia and talk with them about rebirth dragunox. Over time, she began to genuinely enjoy this more and more, enough make her start new journey with him. During this time, her fascination with robot - particularly stars and planets - grew, and she eventually took the name ARIA C NOX and abandoned her old one. When she became aware of the awakened, of space ultimate demon an new enemy of her, ARIA C NOX started new project with psychic power and nanotech also evolution herself to make sure she gain victory in Reality fight, and then helped dragunox recover from the pain. Eventually, the two of them became very powerful cyborg with psychic power together. Arriving in space, ARIA C NOX and Dragunox became solar system level being with power of futuretology as she and dragunox began gathering followers who supported freeing the world from scaredark’s tyranny. Taking advantage of this, ARIA C NOX managed to take control of the galaxy, he research and absorb power for that. and after defeated. Scare dark with cosmic power trap to new bigbang it blast scaredark to the end. However, after the War had ended, ARIA C nox had become the one of supreme being and her confront the first creator and put up impressive fight make him multiple wound the first creator respect her and give her freedom to control her realm. this given for her victory. '''Appearance ' ARIA in cyborg form is a 7 feet tall, skinny, pale woman. Her two arms and legs are covered in a shimmering blue exoskeleton. As a cyborg, she is quite hairy, and her hair is a long, greasy blue. , her has two electric blue eye She has a single pair of metal wings - with blue thunder and yellow light form it. Her hands and feet are clawed with powerful metal, with three fingers and three toes. She has long tail with sharp spine. Her tongue looks like a human tongue, ARIA wears a white jacket, but when her angry her wear black. Depending on her mood,. She never wears other shoes form steel shoes. As supreme being, ARIA C NOX lacked her reptile traits and now 8 feet tall. Her hand become five finger human hand, her eye become much more shining, and she had six metal wing now all off this wing has tree colour blue,purple,and yellow. She wore more lighter armor and wear blue scarf. In her "human" form, aria has dark blue hair girl with blue glass and light blue eye her wear black sandal and white scarf her wear purple t-shirt and jeans too 'Personality ' To be short, ARIA is a lpridefull , braveheart but smart warrior. She is apathy, prepared, carefully, cold blood. She's prone to manipulating everything in fight to get victory and power, constantly leveraging all her knowledge and allies to best exploit any possible situation. ARIA does what she plan and prepared for the greater good as human for people ,as cyborg for planet,as superme being for universals , constantly pushing herself without ever stopping. She is extremely commitment,prideful and egocentric if you disagree and try to break her plan you are enemy and enermy must die seeing others in relation to herself, as stepping stones and tools for the greater good exception dragunox. She is always working to achieve her dreams and desires for the greater good. ARIA cares little for individual, ARIA loves her many cyborg and robot her created dearly. She is extremely protective towards them, and constantly works in their best interests put them to evolution, valuing their lives more than her own. She values universal security and stability, and sees the demons interested in warring with Heaven as reckless. She only really cares as it is her home, though. ARIA dreams of become supreme leader and s the only worthy hero , 'Personal Statistics ' '''Origin: NMX-78 planet"earth" Name: ARIA C NOX "aria" Classification: cyborg MBTI: INTJ Alignment: Lawful good Color Identity: blue/yellow/black Gender: Female Age: 25 Date of Birth: 22 feb Height: 6 feet Weight: 100 lbs Likes: cyborg,math,robot,weaponary,planet,star Dislikes: files and worm Alignment: good Powers and Stats ''' '''Tier: At least 10-A, likely 9-C,9-B with the gun | 8-B 8-A with missle | at least 6-B likely 6-A far higher with full nuclear mode | 4-b with 4-A when over dark matter limit | 2-C Name: ARIA C NOX Origin: C.O.S.M.O.S+I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Gender: female Age: 15 year old at begin | 16 year old | 18 year old | 20 year old | 25 year old Classification: human,cyborg,psychic,the superme being(at final form) Powers and Abilities: peak human condition,Weapon Mastery,technology mastery l Telekinesis,Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Forcefield Creation,Energy Projection l Regeneration(with nanobot mid-high),Transformation(by nanobot),Radiation Manipulation,Light Manipulation,Technological Manipulation,Nanotechnology | Intangibility,Star Destruction,Star Creation,Electromagnetism Manipulation,Black Hole Creation,Planetary System Destruction,Planetary Manipulation | Universal Manipulation,Cosmic Manipulation,Science Manipulation,Space-Time Manipulation,Spatial Manipulation,Energy Manipulation,Matter Manipulation,Antimatter Manipulation,Soullessness,immortality(type 1,3.9),Particle Manipulation,time manipulation,regeneration(mid-godly) Attack Potency: At least Athlete (kill crazy dog), likely Street level(knockdown leopard), Wall level with gun. | City Block level (harm monster this level) Multi-City Block '''level with missle| at least '''Country level(one shot this size space dragon without plan) likely Continent (overpowered and destroy 1200 km meteor)likely higher( her power release at 100% blast fully grow space hydra who bigger than moon and knock him out) |at least Solar System release beam overpower supernova)likely Multi-Solar System ( at full powered dark matter her destroy mutiple supermassive blackhole) |'multi-universe' Speed: at least Athletic Human likely Peak Human(could keep up with dog and leopard) '''| Likely '''Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ likely Sub-Relativistic | FTL FTL+ with full power dark matter | Infinite Speed Lifting Strengtheak human | Class M | Class E | Multi-Stellar |Infinite (Countably infinite strength by 3-dimensional standards) Striking Strength:Street Class | City Block Class | Moon Class |Solar System Class |Muti-Universe class Durability: Street level| City Block level | Multi-Continent level |Solar System level l Muti-Universe Stamina: high | superhuman | superhuman | infinity l infinity Range: Extended melee range with gun Kilometers | Tens of kilometers | Planetary | Interstellar l infinity Standard Equipment: guns | physic hat | dragon armor mark I | darkgan armor mark XIX l non nolable Intelligence: Above Average | Gifted | '''Genius Intelligence | Supergenius''' l Omniscient Weaknesses: human body | need close eye | limited power | entopy l non nolable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * energy blast * thunder shock that attack will attack enemy nerve and make tech unmoveable * wrath of plasma throw star to enermy at speed of light this more powerful than supernova * space bending this more make time and space wraping allow her to use faster than light combat * partical stirke make enermy partical become bomb attack they form inside * data manipulation overlimit control every machine data in power ranke * bigbang F.I.N.A.L created large big bang bomb and blast it to enemy this can destroy space and time itself * ultimate GRB created powerful blast of radiation ,light and,heat wave it can attack a cross of universal and even time stop can,t stop this attack * space heal use energy form time and space it self for heal her body back form any wound Key: base | physic | cyborg | ultimate being l space ruler Category:C.O.S.M.O.S+I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2